Conventionally, browsing experiences related to web pages or other web-displayed content are comprised of images or other visual components of a fixed spatial scale, generally based upon settings associated with an output display screen resolution and/or the amount of screen real estate allocated to a viewing application, e.g., the size of a browser that is displayed on the screen to the user. In other words, displayed data is typically constrained to a finite or restricted space correlating to a display component (e.g., monitor, LCD, etc.).
In general, the presentation and organization of data (e.g., the Internet, local data, remote data, websites, etc.) directly influences one's browsing experience and can affect whether such experience is enjoyable or not. For instance, a website with data aesthetically placed and organized tends to have increased traffic in comparison to a website with data chaotically or randomly displayed. Moreover, interaction capabilities with data can influence a browsing experience. For example, typical browsing or viewing data is dependent upon a defined rigid space and real estate (e.g., a display screen) with limited interaction such as selecting, clicking, scrolling, and the like.
While published content, web pages, or other web-displayed content have created clever ways to attract a user's attention even with limited amounts of screen real estate, there exists a rational limit to how much information can be supplied by a finite display space—yet, a typical user usually necessitates a much greater amount of information be provided to the user. Additionally, a typical user prefers efficient use of such limited display real estate. For instance, most users maximize browsing experiences by resizing and moving windows within display space.